User talk:King henry applegate and queen taylor swift
U.S.A.MONARCHY OF KING HENRY APPLEGATES AND QUEEN TAYLOR SWIFT IS A MONARCHY MADE BY NATIONAL AERONAUTICS AND SPACE ADMINISTRATION IN YEAR 2012 MONTH OF JULY DAY 4 OF THE MONTH(EXACT INDEPENDENCE DAY OF U.S.A. CALLED JULY 4TH. THE FIRST QUEEN MADE BY NASA IS QUEEN KATE MIDDLETON, THE WIFE OF PRINCE WILLIAM OF BRITISH ROYALTY, BROTHER OF PRINCE HARRY, FUTURE KING OF BR. YEAR 2013 THEY ARE THE REASON TO THE "NUCLEAR THREAT TO PRINCE HARRY OF BR(OR WALES MONARCHY), TO THE U.S.A.MAINLANDS AND OTHERS" BECAUSE CHINA, NORTH KOREA, SYRIA, SPAIN, COLUMBIA, PHILIPPINES, AND THEIR CONSTITUENTS WANTED TO BE A "NASA MEMBER" , TO BE PROFFESIONALS LIKE THEM THE NASA FAMILY BIG U.S.A., U.S.S.R., AUSTRALIA, CANADA, AFRICA, SOUTH AMERICA, EUROPE'S GERMANY U.K. FRANCE GREAT BRITAIN RUSSIA ICELAND ITALY SWITZERLAND, POLAND, AND OTHERS NASA COUNTRIES. 'KILLED AGAINST THE NON-NASA COUNTRIES FROM HOLY WAR ''WAR ON TERROR OF THE NASA' COLUMBIA(COLUMBIANS) = .5 MILLION SPAIN(SPANIARDS) = .7 MILLION PHILIPPINES(FILIPINO OR TAGALOG) = .5 MILLION AFGHANISTAN(AFGHANS) =.8 MILLION IRAQ(IRAQIS) = 1.9 MILLION IRAN(IRANIANS) = .7 MILLION IT HAS TOTAL OF 10 MILLION LIVES INCLUDING NOT IN THE NEWPAPERS ESPECIALLY IN THE MIDDLE EAST. SADDAM HUSSEIN(DICTATOR OF IRAQ), OSAMA BIN LADEN OF AL-QAEDA ISLAMIC JIHAD GROUP WERE KILLED HERE. CHAVIT SINGSON ISLAMIC JIHAD GROUP OF ISLAMIC JIHAD GROUP OF PHILIPPINES WHERE 9/11 OF THE WORLD TRADE CENTER 9/11 TERRORIST ATTACK BOMBING IN NEW YORK MAIN SUSPECT AND AN CPP-NPA-NDF ISLAMIC JIHAD GROUP MEMBER(KILLER TIME OF POLITICS IN THE PHILIPPINES, CONTROLLING PHILIPPINES BY ISLAMIC JIHAD ACT CALLED JUETENG(WITH SMUGGLING, SOCIAL CLIMBING WITH MURDER, ILLEGAL DRUGS TO THEIR SQUATTERS RELATIVES AND MUSLIMS PEOPLE). BUT IF YOU COULD IMAGINE IN THE PHILIPPINES IS IT IS THE COUNTRY WHERE YOU CAN SEE UGLIEST FACES AETAS IN THE WORLD, PACOL-PACQUIAO PINATUBE ISLAMIC JIHAD GROUP FACE OF CHAVIT SINGSON, AND IT IS BIBLICAL. THE ONLY COUNTRY WHERE IT HAS THE FACES OF MERMAID LIKE FACE. Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the 'User talk:King henry applegate and queen taylor swift' page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are '''much more than an editing guide'. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 14:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC)